


极限90分挑战集

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: q群里的极限90分挑战集合，大概只是SD两人的小故事，每章名是该期主题





	1. 注定的结局

　　Sam什么话都没有说，但Dean就是知道。他站在百货商场的玩具架前，盯着那个Sam在买东西经过时多看了两秒的玩具士兵，绿色的小小的，跟小时候他玩的又给了Sam玩的最后在Impala不知哪里的那种很像。

　　Sam已经长大了，他已经12岁了，甚至都能拿稳枪了，Dean对自己说，不能这么纵容他，又还没生日——当然就算生日，Dean也不会买这种礼物给他。他会在Dad出去猎魔的时间里去打几份散工，好维持他和弟弟的生活，可以给Sam更好的礼物。而且他想起上次偷偷给他买差点被Dad发现的零食。不能再纵容他了，Dean又一次坚定地想。

　　他们再一次从小镇离开，Sam闷闷不乐的，有些垂头丧气。Dean知道他交了个挺要好的玩伴，但他只是当在旅馆下榻时，用陈词滥调去安慰Sam。Sam点点头，表示他知道了，一如既往，可还是不大高兴的样子。

　　隔天John就出去调查事件了，Dean带着Sam去百货商场买衣服，Sam最近长高得很快，以前的衣服有些不合适了。然后他们又经过了玩具区，那个玩具 _仍旧_ 摆在那里，Sam又多看了两眼，然后黯然地低下头。Dean回头看时，Sam就是这样把脸藏在头发的阴影里。

　　随后他们又走过两个商品区，去柜台结了帐，走出大门口，向右拐又走出不远。突然走在略前头的Dean停了下来，把购物袋塞给Sam。

　　“你先回去旅馆。”

　　“Dean？”Sam疑惑地抬头看他。

　　“总之先回去。”

　　“好吧。”Sam低下头，他自己心烦意乱，不想管Dean突然怎么了，而且Dean的语气就表示了他暂时，至少当下，不会说。

　　等目送Sam离他有点距离并拐入下一个转角了，Dean才折回商场，站在玩具区，拿起货架最底下的那个玩具。


	2. 只吃一口的早餐

　　Sam试图下厨，他在Bobby家的小厨房里捣鼓了很久。他只是想做个派，最普通的那种，一个苹果派。但是他总是失败，和不好面团，熬不出金黄色的糖浆苹果块，擀不好漂亮的派皮。就算成功并且偶然地做到了其中哪个部分，也永远不能恰到好处地做出一个完美的派。

　　这是他第一次下厨，而且他只有站在小凳子上才能勉强举起一个平底锅。这使得“要做一个成功的小小的派！”的目标变得更加遥远。Bobby曾经想过帮忙，一部分是为了帮助Sam，另一部分是为了帮助 _他的_ 厨房，然后被Sam拒绝了并且赶出了厨房的门外——甚至给他划了一条空气线。  
　　Bobby摇头，不知道这种固执是遗传了谁。  
　　现在Sam的面前摆了大大小小的试作品，换而言之，失败品。他已经努力了一个下午和一个晚上，手累得快抬不起来，而最后一个派正在烤箱里烤，是他成功的最后希望。  
　　派从烤箱里拿出来的时候，他充满了期待，在Bobby的帮忙下（中途他就不再坚持拒绝Bobby帮他干点杂活的建议了），他们切了一小块品尝味道。Sam高兴得快要跳起来：这是他做得最成功的一次！他可以把这个派给其他任何人吃而不会招来尴尬的表情。  
　　他想让Dean和Dad吃一口他做的派，特别是Dean。或许Dean不记得了，但他一直记得很清楚。他被一个人留在Bobby家，如果不是实在找不出人Dad不会让Dean这么年轻就去帮他的忙（Dean还需要更多的训练）。所幸明天早上他们就会回来了。虽然他们成功解决了案件，但Dad说他们遇到了麻烦，会连夜赶回这边。  
　　Bobby把派放进冰箱里，和那些他们想要解决的失败品一起，然后劝他去睡觉，Sam也眼睛快睁不开了。于是他乖乖听话，而Bobby也再三保证明天早上会叫醒他的。  
　　隔天，Impala的引擎声在Bobby家附近响起时，他就自动醒了。Sam跑下楼，从冰箱里拿出派，放在微波炉里热。  
　　Dean先进来，然后是John。浑身是血的John问了几句他和Bobby怎么样，就急匆匆去洗澡。Dean相比之下好得多，有血迹但不是很多，灰头土脸但很精神。他闻到了派的香味。Sam把热好的苹果派拿出来，放在餐桌前。  
　　“这是我做的。”Sam骄傲又想假装冷静地说。  
　　“这是你做的？”Dean怀疑地打量他的小弟弟，笑道：“你举得起平底锅吗？小Sammy girl。”  
　　然后Dean洗掉脏兮兮的手的灰尘，切了一块派，咬了一口吞了下去。  
　　Sam用期盼的眼神盯着他进食。  
　　“真好吃。”Dean感叹道，放下派，还伸手揉他的头发，“这是我吃过最棒的早餐。做得好，小姑娘。”  
　　Sam想要推开Dean蹂躏他的手，最后在哥哥的大手掌下露出笑容，他说：  
　　“生日快乐，Dean！”  
　　Dean更开心了，想要把一身血污蹭到Sam身上。Sam一边尖叫让Dean放开他，一边又乖乖地被他拥入怀中揉搓。  
　　Bobby站在厨房外，跟着兄弟俩笑了起来，然后突然想到那个派的他们试吃的切口，露出了沉思的表情。


	3. 从此你的故事与我相关，却又与我无关

　　Sam躲在了Bobby家的阁楼里，那里堆满了杂物，被堵住了天窗，就算是白日，依旧暗得看不见什么东西，而且布满了灰尘和蛛网。Sam也不想开灯，尽管他被呛得喉咙发痒，同时被硬物磕到膝盖，受了几下疼。  
　　他打赌Dean知道他躲在这儿，他也敢打赌Dean不会来找他，尽管他又隐隐觉得Dean会来。可是爸爸一直在催他，他们要去猎魔了。寒假之前Dean就答应了他会让Bobby带着他们去玩——去山上学习怎么使用枪支，如果Sam表现得好，Dean答应了会实现他的一个愿望。  
　　Sam等了很久，至少他觉得他在黑暗中等了很久。然后他听见Dean背着东西的急切脚步声——Dean来 _找_ 他了，但很快那声音伴着另一个脚步声停住了。他尽量轻轻地挪到楼梯处，因为上来时磕碰东西，记住了大概方位，再加上眼睛适应了暗处，他可以做到不怎么出声就到达他的目的地。  
　　“Dean，”他听见Bobby用略带伤感的严肃语气说，“你得让他适应。”  
　　“Bobby，我，……我只是和老爸去猎魔，我们还会回来的。”Dean回道，“Sammy他……到时候我可以教他东西，然后我们可以 _一起_ 猎魔。”  
　　Dean的话是平地一声雷，炸得他的脑子嗡嗡地响。这时候一直在Sam的耳际徘徊的老师的鼓励像是反抗变得更加清楚：从家族事业中离开，追求自己的人生。但是Dean从不会想离开，更不会跟着Sam离开。Dean不像他，是爸爸的好士兵，而Sam想的只是怎么从危险的、不正常的猎魔生活中逃开。  
　　“Dean。”这回叫住他的人是Sam。  
　　Dean诧异地回头看：Sam主动从藏身的阁楼上爬下来，浑身粘满了脏兮兮的蜘蛛网。他的哥哥说：“Sammy？”  
　　随后Sam跑过来，抱住了Dean。  
　　“嘿小家伙，别把脏东西都蹭在我身上。”Dean努力开玩笑道。  
　　“再见。”Sam说。  
　　“我和老爸会回来的，我保证，Sammy。”Dean回抱弟弟，轻轻拍他的头以作安抚，承诺道：“我会把我学会的本领都交给你。”  
　　Sam把头埋在Dean初成形的腹肌和有着廉价洗涤剂香味的衣服里。  
　　“好。”


	4. 真希望你没看到我的样子

　　“Sammy，Sammy！”Dean喊，“你在哪儿？”

　　没有回应，森林里Dean肉眼所见范围内没有一个活物，小动物们听到他踩在断枝枯叶上的声音便纷纷逃窜而去，而他那小小的矮矮的跟小动物似的的兄弟则是故意在躲着他。Dean叹了一口气，该死今天可是Sam第一次化形的日子，如果不快点找到Sam，他担心他的弟弟永远回不来了。这是化形最可怕的风险了。

　　Dean又在他们常藏身的树洞树桩搜了一遍，见不到人影，最后停在一棵高耸入云的老树粗壮的树根上歇息。他累得直喘气，嗓子都嘶哑了，满心只希望这个小家伙能好心放过他，从哪个角落里冒出来跟他赔罪。

　　上天好像听到了他的祈祷，怯生生的孩童声在这时从上面传进他的耳朵里。Dean猛然抬头看，他的弟弟正坐在老树离地三四米高的粗枝干上晃荡。

　　“Sammy！你在这儿！”Dean高声叫道，难掩放松欣喜之情，“快点下来！我们一直在找你！都急坏了！”

　　闻言，Sam更不愿意下去了，他又不是没见过父亲生气的恐怖样子，就算Bobby、Ellen和Dean都给他说好话，他还是免不了一顿骂，因为他明知今天是多么重要的日子还偷偷跑出来了。

　　好吧，Dean看看Sam，又看看枝干的方位，很明显Sam是不愿意下来了，那只好他上去了。Dean把手掌往衣服上蹭，给它又添了几道灰，把汗都擦干净，然后抓住几百岁的树身，利用利爪、树皮和细纸条，三下五除二就爬上树了。他小心双手双脚并用，挪到Sam旁边，轻声问：

　　“兄弟，你怎么了？”

　　Sam低垂眉眼，不肯说话。

　　“乱跑是我干的事吧？”Dean故意戏笑道，用手肘捅了捅他，“告诉我，我会帮你的。”

　　Sam抬头：“真的？”

　　“你开玩笑，我哪次没有帮你？”

　　Sam犹豫了一会儿，看着兄长真诚的翠绿眼睛，下定了决心，说：“好吧，我，我感应到了我的形态。我可以给你看，但你要保证，不准笑我。”

　　“我保证。”Dean信誓旦旦地说。

　　Sam半信半疑，但还是闭上眼睛，嘴巴里念念有词。当他结束时，咻地一声一阵白烟把他包裹住，等烟消退时，Sam的位置只有一只棕色的小兔子。

　　Dean瞪大了眼睛，直到他弟弟变了回来，他才终于缓过来，并且趴在小小的Sam的肩膀上开始疯狂大笑，笑出了眼泪就蹭到Sam的衣服上，笑得腰酸背痛也不肯停。

　　Sam一开始被Dean的笑声惊到，随后恼羞成怒，气急败坏地尖声凶道：“Dean！”一连叫了好几声，最后委屈起来，声音渐渐低了下去，气势也消失了。

　　“好，好，我不笑了，我不笑了，”Dean抹掉眼角最后流出来的眼泪，半心半意地说，“抱歉，Sammy。”

　　Sam生气地不去看他，气鼓鼓地把两颊鼓起来。

　　“兄弟，你太厉害了，你知道吗？”Dean为了补救，决定好好把他的小弟弟夸一遍，“谁都不能像你完成这么漂亮的化形。”

　　“你就可以。”Sam依然生气，但咕哝着话。

　　“嘿，你还是第一次，”Dean停顿了一下，还是把自己的糗事抖出来了，“呃，我第一次化形的时候没有变出尾巴和耳朵，被Ash看到了，笑了我好久。”

　　“真的？”Sam很快就忘了之前的不愉快，急切地问Dean，然后又自己想起来了，“噢，所以你才剃了他的毛，让他一个月出不了门？”

　　Dean点点头，有些被弟弟知道自己糗事的不自在。

　　“那Charlie呢？”

　　“她……她少变了肉球。”

　　“那我很成功？”

　　“你非常成功。”Dean又笑了，“但是，讲真，Sammy，兔子？”

　　“Dean！”Sam怒道，随后失落起来，“我也想变成老虎，像你一样。”

　　“这没什么，你记得Crowley的兄弟Beelzebub吗？他是一只苍蝇。”

　　Sam又不理他了，低头生着闷气。Dean苦恼地抓抓头发，他想不出很好的法子哄人，最后只能说真心话：“兔子也没什么不好的，怪可爱的。”

　　“我不要可爱。”Sam耍脾气说，他憧憬了Dean的小老虎四年，但他的化形居然是只人畜无害的小兔子，这让他落差太大、无法接受。“我要像你一样，Dean。”

　　“Sammy，你知道化形不是一成不变的，我们可能会有很多个化形。我们家族曾经有一条龙，你知道吗？”

　　Sam安静地点点头。

　　“她的第一次化形就是兔子，你还记得吗？Bobby讲过的。或许你和她一样。”

　　“真的吗？”Sam问。

　　“当然了。而且就算是兔子也没什么不好的，只要你足够强大，我们还是可以狠狠踢Crowley的屁股。”

　　“你是对的，Dean。”Sam终于笑起来了，鼓起两个酒窝。但很快他就又把头低下去，沮丧地说：“但是……Dad……”

　　“别怕，我教你。”Dean向他挤挤眼，“你告诉Dad，你是因为突然化形变成兔子，没办法控制本能才跑进森林里的。他不会怪你的。”

　　“这真是好主意！”Sam眼睛闪闪地看着哥哥，仿佛他是他的英雄。

　　“那我们可以回家了吗？”Dean笑问。

　　“嗯！”


	5. 沉睡咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这期我太划水了，甚至不想发出来（。

　　“念‘Bah-rah-gah-doh’，然后将粉末洒向对方。”Sam说。  
  
　　电话那边传来一声“谢谢”，随即挂掉了。  
  
　　Mary笑着看他打完这个电话。  
  
　　Sam对这种为人父母的自豪有些腼腆羞涩，轻笑解释道：“以前第一次在Bobby家住的时候，Dean偏要捣点乱。”顿了顿，见母亲饶有兴趣，便继续说：“在一本旧书里找到了这个沉睡咒，怂恿了我对他用。”  
  
　　Mary看他表情从回忆幼时的轻松渐渐变得凝重，于是真挚地看着他，说：“我们一定会找到Dean。”  
  
　　Sam见此，也回以一笑。


	6. 他的秘密

　　迪恩有一句从来没有说过的话，隐秘的、私心的、不可为人知的。但他实际说过数次。  
  
　　他的弟弟正在打包行李，还带着未消退的怒气冲冲，衣服压进行李袋时挤出了许多不应有的褶皱，脸上却似乎还有点无奈，有意无意地关注迪恩的那边。  
  
　　迪恩坐在靠近门的那张单人床上，面对萨姆，静默地看他忙来忙去，像是要把所有东西带走似的——鉴于他们根本没有什么身外物，这是很容易的事情。他时常丢三落四，在一处拿了东西放到袋里，又返回拿了新的东西，动作无处不透出焦躁。  
  
　　“萨米……”迪恩轻轻喊他，声音有些哑。  
  
　　“别这么叫我！”烦躁的萨姆顿时就愤怒地反驳了他的哥哥，话音刚落又意识到了自己的态度不对，缓和了语气再次开头：“抱歉，迪恩，我不是……”  
  
　　“没事，”迪恩清清喉咙，比之前更大声地说，“呃，你有什么想让我给你买的吗？”约翰昨天晚上给他的车钥匙正窝在他的裤袋里，他下意识摸了摸上层的布料。  
  
　　“我还以为你不会……你不是不想我走吗？”萨姆忍不住嘲讽道，有报复的快感又感到愧疚不安。  
  
　　“是啊，但那又怎么样？你已经下定决心了。”迪恩耸耸肩，说。他仍然不喜欢萨姆离开他们去斯坦福这个决定，猎魔是他们的家族事业，况且他们真的救了很多人。  
  
　　“不用了，我也不需要什么。”萨姆看着迪恩的表情，又觉得了内疚，但正如迪恩所说，他想这件事太久了，久到这些内疚无法动摇他的决心。  
  
　　“好吧。”迪恩无话可说，只好躺回床上去，仍然关注另一张床，但是萨姆看上去比之前冷静了很多，收拾行李的动作也平稳下来。一时间两人都沉默下来，旅馆房间里除了细小的杂声，安静得像被抽去了空气，却又不让人窒息。  
  
　　这种时光没有持续太久。萨姆很快就收拾好了东西，背起行李袋。一直注意他的迪恩也跟着起身，率先走到门口。  
  
　　萨姆踌躇了一阵，最后还是欲言又止：“迪恩……”他还是生气得很，气到几乎不能再这么情绪失控了，只是短暂地回想起约翰和两人不可开交的争吵，他都几乎要有那种怒火攻心的胸闷气短。但是迪恩站在他的前面，又让他很快地消去了愤怒。  
  
　　“噢爸爸没事，他就是去散步了。”迪恩看看萨姆的表情，故作轻松地说。  
  
　　萨姆并不是想说这个，但他没有反驳，默默地看着迪恩，放弃似的低下了头。  
  
　　只是迪恩反而从中解读到了什么信息，紧张起来，让萨姆疑惑不解地回看他。  
  
　　隔了很久，萨姆几乎以为他们要在这儿站一天了。迪恩终于说：“萨米……我永远爱你，无论如何。”  
  
　　萨姆露出这几天来第一个笑容，眼睛明亮，冰霜融化，他回道：“我也是。”  
  
　　于是迪恩知道了，他小时半是拿来哄萨米安心半是真心的话再一次说给弟弟听了，在他即将离家时。但迪恩也从未说给他听，是他的秘密。


End file.
